


Nephilim Love

by RaindropReverie



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jimin, Church Sex, Domestic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, Top Taemin, bts - Freeform, eye emoji, i guess, pastor son!jimin rebel!taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropReverie/pseuds/RaindropReverie
Summary: Call my name with your locked voiceIn the frame of night, we’re like a paintingWhat words are needed tonight, come in here.





	Nephilim Love

Jimin was always taught in the ways of black and white. The good and the evil. The right and the wrong. It’s how it had to be in his household growing up as a pastor’s son. His family firmly believed there was two categories for everything and everyone. The side of heaven and the side of hell. 

He was taught to always live by the way of the white side - the pure side, to make sure he always righteous and just. After all, only good boys got to go to heaven, right? That and he hated upsetting his father; a strict man with a strict set of rules and even stricter belief. It was easier to go with the flow, to abide by his father’s ways then to get scolded and often punished for succumbing to ‘sin’, 

Jimin didn’t want to sin. He wanted to be good and wholesome, the perfect son with the perfect track record. And up til now, up to his whole 20 some years of living; he had been. He supposed that was the price to pay for of being labeled the ‘goody two shoes’ all throughout school. His record was indeed spotless - he didn’t go out to party, drink, smoke. Essentially every parent’s dream child, and yet it often seemed like it wasn’t enough for his father. But he tried. He surely tried to the best of his ability. 

But what was he suppose to do, when someone comes blowing into his life like a gust of wind knocking through a leaf pile? That someone fading in between the area of black and white. The good and the bad. This wasn’t supposed to be. A grey area didn’t exist, should not exist. Not in Jimin’s beliefs, the way he was taught. But here he was - Lee Taemin. A drifter between colored areas, a single soul in his own gray scaled existence. With a heart of pure good yet lips that dripped in sin. 

Lips that were currently attached to Jimin’s throat, suckling and nipping in a teasing manner, having the younger wedged inside the small compartment of his father’s confession booth of the church. Jimin’s back was pressed to the wall, breath coming in soft pants as Taemin’s lips worked at his skin and talented fingers were massaging him through the dress pants he had worn to Sunday Church this morning. God, not even a handful of hours had passed before he was letting Taemin get him off in his father’s church of all places. His mind briefly wandered to the thought of what his father would say if he found his son like this, dress shirt unbuttoned, zipper down and another boy’s mouth leaving marks on flawless skin. 

It’s not like he had planned for this to happen. Honestly Jimin wasn’t sure how it had happened. He had been following the routine that had been laid out by his parents since he could remember. Attend church, listen to his father’s sermon, be the good pastor’s son. So why is that out of all Sundays this one was so different? Ah, that’s right. 

Lee Taemin had decided to attend on this day, despite Jimin knowing he wasn’t terribly religious in the first place. The older boy had shown up with slicked back dark locks and a pressed button up (which was now wrinkled from their activities by the way), and tight slacks. Here he was to praise god looking like absolute sin. 

And it didn’t help he had stared Jimin down the entire time from his place in the pews, making the younger’s skin itch with something he couldn’t quite place and causing the underside of his collar to become hot and almost suffocating. 

The town was small and everyone knew everyone. That is until Taemin had moved in into one of the houses that had sat empty near the edge of town. It brought curiosity, and slight judgement with a large side of apprehension. He was new territory, unpredictable. He didn’t fit into the mold of the town, and threw people off. 

But for some reason, he had pulled Jimin in. Like a moth to a flame, he wanted to know more. With his cheeky smiles and the cutest nose mole. Jimin was almost ashamed to say he was smitten at first glance. Jimin had made every excuse to his parents to go over to Taemin’s place to offer a house warming gift. That’s what he told himself anyways. A simple gift to show their family’s hospitality and courtesy. Anything to make their family name look cleaner and more pure than it already was, so his father had eventually agreed. He didn’t know that Jimin was more than ecstatic, bounding across Town with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies his mother had made. Everyone liked cookies right? 

Well, everyone did. But Taemin..Taemin had caught him off guard. Jimin remembered their first meeting like it was yesterday. 

-

__

_Jimin waited patiently for the door in front of him to open, warm plate of cookies in hand and wrapped securely with clear plastic wrap. He was dressed to perfection; as always, in a crisp white button up and a black ribboned bow tied around his collar. Blonde hair was swept back in gentle weaves away from his forehead, dress slacks pressed and shoes shining. In essence, Jimin was flawless, and he prided himself on that. He felt he had a good knack for reading people, being the ever observant person he was, especially during Sunday morning church, the quiet days he spent in the center of town just watching people. It was almost eerie how well he could predict the actions or tastes of someone; but it was apart of his charisma._

_Jimin rocked back slightly on his heels, eyes wandering the faded, chipped paint of the front door. The house had stood empty for quite a while. He couldn’t help but think the new owner needed to do a little spring cleaning._

_So caught off by his inner musings, Jimin didn’t notice the door swinging open, the action causing him to startle and eyes flying back to the spot in front of him._

_He wasn’t sure what he was exactly expecting. Jimin has met all kinds of people over the years. New towns folk, olds towns folk, people who stopped out of town. But for some reason he hadn’t been expecting the dark haired god standing in front of him. Black, like crow’s feathers and just as soft looking - mussed and hanging in equally as dark eyes. His skin was a light honey color, smooth and flawless, lips full and pink and oh so inviting. Jimin noticed the small mole on the side of his nose, before his eyes were involuntarily drawn downward. He scanned the stranger with a barely restrained swallow. A lithe body, but the tight T-shirt clinging to his abdomen told a different story. He had on a pair of faded, ripped jeans and a loose, unbuttoned plaid shirt. The male looked like he had just rolled out of bed, but somehow he looked absolutely ethereal._

_“I…” Jimin trailed, caught off guard and completely taken aback. He had had his whole greeting speech ready, the same, recycled lines expecting fitted and rearranged to fit the new narrative. But for some reason everything had flown out the window, leaving his mind blank._

_“Hi.” The stranger spoke, eyes crinkling at the edges with the small, quirked grin stretching his lips. His voice was deep, but smooth, almost airy. Like soft velvet and dark chocolate. It was delicious and totally not good for Jimin’s current state of mentality._

_“H..Hi..” Jimin all but squeaked, red flush creeping up the back of his neck - he could feel it, the heat burning a path on its way to the tips of his ears. God, he probably looked like a tomato. He was mortified._

_“Are those cookies for me?” the stranger questioned, snapping Jimin back to attention. Dark eyes had landed on the plate Jimin was holding, curiosity seeping onto them._

_“Oh! Yes..here! My mother made them, she’s an excellent baker.” Jimin finally was able to get out a proper sentence, all but thrusting the plate out toward the boy._

_Said stranger took the plate with little hesitation, Jimin watching as he peeled back the plastic wrap and took one, the steam that had been trapped within wafting out into the air._

_Jimin watched; almost transfixed as he raised a cookie to those plump lips, parting to take a bite of the still fresh cookie with a soft groan, lashes fluttering with the action._

_“They’re amazing.” The male spoke between bites._

_Ah, Jimin knew he would be right, afterall, everyone liked chocolate chip the best-_

_“But I’m a sugar cookie fan.”_

_Cue the Record Scratch._

_“What?” Jimin uttered, blinking owlishly in total confusion._

_“I like sugar cookies the best. Next time, right? Oh, by the way I’m Taemin. Do you want to come in?”_

_In Jimin’s total haze of confusion (again), Taemin had set aside the plate of cookies out of sight, leaning against the door frame with arms casually crossed, staring down Jimin with slight amusement dancing in his gaze._

_“I..” Jimin trailed, eyes raising to meet Taemin’s with a proper answer._

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no._

_There was melted chocolate caught at the corner of Taemin’s lips, remnants of the cookie he had just eaten._

_Why did it look so inviting? Did he want to tell Taemin, or reach out and swipe it away himself? Or even worse, did he want to lick it away?_

_May Jesus forgive him for these impure thoughts. Jimin had known for awhile he was into the same gender when it come to his sexual preferences. But this was the first time anyone had made his senses light up like a Christmas tree so easily. It was scary, and unknown territory. But also exhilarating._

_“Um..you..ah..there’s..” Jimin stammered, eventually giving up and just raising a hand to point silently at the own corner of his mouth._

_Taemin’s brow furrowed in mild confusion before realization dawned, his next move making Jimin’s throat dry up like the Sahara desert._

_A pink tongue swiped out from between plush lips, catching the bit chocolate at the corner of Taemin’s mouth, swiping at the rest of his bottom lip in a precautionary check._

_“Ah, jeez. I’m sorry. I tend to be a messy eater.” Taemin replied, having the decency to at least sound sheepish._

_In truth, Jimin wasn’t really listening. His heart was pounding at the back of his ears, blood rushing to his cheeks as his mind went haywire with images._

_He wondered just what else Taemin could do with that mouth._

_“Uh..it’s fine, um..I’m Jimin by the way. I should probably get home..my father doesn’t like when I stay out too long, and I have bible studies to finish..” Jimin replied, shifting uncomfortably on his polished heels._

_“Ah? Studies? You’re the pastor’s son?” Taemin’s question was filled with curiosity, regarding Jimin in a new light._

_“I am..” Jimin trailed, a bit more hesitant than before. Taemin was throwing him off. He was harder to read, harder to predict than most people. And Jimin couldn’t deny it was bothering him._

_“Hmm..” a soft hum of acknowledgement from Taemin, nose scrunching slightly with the action._

_Oh god. He was so cute._

_“A-Anyway I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Taemin-ssi. Maybe we’ll see eachother around town.” Jimin tacked on, doing a quick bow before spinning quickly on his heel, practically bounding down the steps and away from the magnetic pull of one Lee Taemin._

_Jimin hoped there weren’t too many situations where’d they ‘meet’ again. He knew he’d be doomed if they did._

_-_

_Taemin watched the younger boy practically scramble off his porch, ears burning and flustered to high heaven. Taemin was decidedly amused, eyes trailing the boy’s gorgeous form._

_He had just moved into town, and he wasn’t expecting anyone to be so friendly with him. It didn’t bother Taemin in the slightest, he was rather used to it being a drifter between towns. He wasn’t one to really get easily attached to people, there was a few he kept in touch with his travels, but that was all._

_Most people didn’t catch his attention, really catch his attention. But this boy..Jimin..it was like a breath of fresh air. Everything around him seemed to dim, Jimin being the only bright spot to focus on. Taemin wasn’t sure what it was, but he was more than happy to find out._

_“See you later, Jimin.” He called, watching the boy’s hunch into himself in a complete flustered mess._

_Oh yes. A certain pastor’s son was going to be fun to engage with._

__

-

Over the time that Taemin had been in town, he ended up showing up almost everywhere Jimin was. By coincidence or not, it was certain problem for him. One; Taemin was absolutely beautiful. Magnetic, through and through, and no matter how much Jimin tried to avoid, silence, and push the other boy away, Lee Taemin was relentless. Different, but charming. Jimin had finally given in, allowing him to befriend Taemin with a cautionary edge. 

Which ended up crumbling into dust within the first week. Taemin was funny, a weird sense of humor, and thoughtful. He made Jimin laugh, made his senses heighten; like he was floating on cloud 9. It was almost euphoric, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was questioning if this was safe - getting lost in his and Taemin’s newfound friendship. 

His parents; ever strict as they were didn’t approve of Jimin hanging out with the ‘new rebel kid’ In town. They looked at Taemin and only saw the ripped jeans and T-shirt’s. They didn’t see that he was more than that. Jimin loved to just sit at his house and listen to his stories of travel and way of thinking. It was unique, and Jimin found himself hanging onto every word. He was twenty now, and even though his parents disapproved of his friendship and time spent with Taemin; Jimin wasn’t a small child and they couldn’t control him. 

Him and Taemin would have movie nights, or go out shopping together at the local market, sometimes they’d even stargaze or he’d teach Jimin how to play the piano. 

But the start of something more than friends..that happened on a particular night Jimin hadn’t predicted. He hadn’t even been thinking in that way before, the possibility of Taemin and Him being more, until it happened. 

-

__

_It was their usual movie night, one of two they had every month just to hang out and get away from their usual hectic schedules. Jimin was going to college for general studies, much to his parents delight. Taemin was making music with his small band of misfits. Much to his parents chagrin. They still didn’t like Jimin hanging out with the older boy, but they couldn’t really control who he was friends with. And they somewhat understood how much Taemin meant to Jimin._

_The younger was standing idly in front of his full length mirror, blonde hair swept back in gentle waves across his forehead, twisting and turning to decide if his outfit was decent enough for his little ‘movie date’._

_The thought crossing his mind made his heart lurch just a tad. It wasn’t a date. That was silly. Taemin was his best friend and that was it. There was no reason for butterflies to be flitting at the pits of his stomach. Nor was he really understanding why it was so important on what he was wearing. It’s not like Taemin cared, the older boy thought Jimin was stunning in anything he wore._

_But for some reason..Jimin wanted to look good. Like really good. Eye catching good. And it wasn’t because he wanted to catch Taemin’s attention. No sir._

_But here Jimin was, in his best fitting pair of jeans that hugged his legs, and oversized, fluffy, white sweater. The months were colder but not cold enough he had to cover a good outfit with a jacket. Satisfied, Jimin turned to make his way down the steps with a bounce his step, calling a quick goodbye to his parents and climbing into the car he was borrowing for the night. The ride to Taemin’s was short and sweet, pulling into his friend’s driveway and scrambling out like a kid going to a candy store. Maybe he was._

_His heart was certainly beating a little faster than it was, using the key Taemin had gifted him to let himself in. Jimin always looked forward to these little dates with Taemin. Just the two of them and no one else._

_“Taemin-ah?” The soft voice floated through the hallway of the old house, almost echoing. Jimin could hear the faint volume of the tv coming from the living room, followed by the beeping of the microwave. Taemin liked a lot of butter on his popcorn, whereas Jimin wasn’t the biggest fan, but dealt by nibbling a few pieces here and there. Making sure the door shut behind him, Jimin followed the faint sounds from the kitchen connected to the living room to find the tv already set up with a movie on pause._

_Jimin’s eyes found Taemin’s broad shoulders facing away from him, bent slightly down and all too fixated on the popping kernels in the microwave. Jimin quietly sat down the small bag he had brought with him, slipping off his shoes and quietly padding around the island counter to wrap loose arms around Taemin’s middle._

_A sharp inhale from the older boy, stiffening slightly in surprise before realizing who was behind him, a half hearted breath of annoyance sounding. “Yah, Jiminie. You know not to sneak up on me like that.” Taemin jokingly scolded, twisting out of Jimin’s grasp to force the younger back a few steps, effectively cornering him against the middle counter._

_Jimin’s playful grin slipped, heart skipping a mile a minute as Taemin’s frame pressed closer in a teasing manner. “You and I are going to fight, Park Jimin.” Taemin murmured, arms on either side of the other boy as Jimin became putty against his friend. He was convinced Taemin would have to scrape him up off the floor in a second._

_“Like you’d have the heart to hurt little ol’ me.” Jimin huffed, attempting to regain some sort of upper hand on this game they were playing. He wasn’t sure if Taemin was aware it teetered on something a little more than best friends; or if he was just naturally flirtatious._

_“You’re right. Ah..new sweater?” Taemin’s attention focused in on Jimin’s outfit, touch slipping to coil fingers around the younger’s belt loops. “I like the jeans.”_

_It was beginning to get a little hot in here wasn’t it?_

_Jimin could only clear his throat and nod. “Yes. A winter gift from my parents. Mostly because they don’t want me to get sick.”_

_“I’ll have to thank your parents later.” Taemin replied all too cheekily, gaze zeroing in on the peek of collarbone the sweater didn’t hide before returning to Jimin’s flustered stare, offering a small grin as the microwave went off. “Sounds like the popcorn’s ready. Wanna go start the movie?”_

_Jimin only nodded obediently, silently flustered and scurrying out of the kitchenette area to place himself on the large, worn sofa Taemin owned. He was for some reason fond of older, vintage things, and Jimin couldn’t understand why. But it was cute, in a way._

_Picking up the remote, Jimin hit the play button on the video just as Taemin came skirted around the couch to plop down on the other side of Jimin, large popcorn bowl in hand._

_One leg curled under him, Jimin focused on the screen ahead as Taemin settled comfortably next to him, silently munching away on the popcorn. He wasn’t sure which movie this was, opting to often let Taemin surprise him._

_“Hmm, what’s the movie of tonight, Hyung?” Jimin questioned as a male narrator starting speaking, shots of a city flashing across the screen. It was nothing that seemed familiar or new._

_“It’s a different sort of movie..” Taemin had replied, happy munching having ceased to answer his friend. “It’s ah..a story about a relationship that faces a lot of obstacles and hurdles..about two guys.” Taemin had mumbled the last part into the popcorn bowl, but Jimin had more than heard it._

_He swallowed thickly, opting to not comment but a small hum of acknowledgement. They had of course watched tons of romance movies before, but nothing that was so..relatable. Well at least for Jimin. Man-Woman romance on screen was just that, a simple story and often Taemin and Him would try to guess the ending or play silly games with the storyline. But this..this was something that Jimin could more or less relate to. He knew he was 100% gay, something his parents didn’t know just yet, and he’d never had a boyfriend._

_Also for the fact he was sure he was crushing on his best friend sitting beside him, and Jimin had no idea if Taemin swung that way or not. He never brought anyone home nor talked about his love life when they were together. This could be entirely one sided. There was a ton of ‘obstacles’ per se between Jimin and Taemin becoming something more. And he was far too scared about ruining their friendship to even try to act upon anything._

_A comfortable silence settled between them as the movie rolled on, a korean drama about two men in love. Admittedly, Jimin wasn’t paying too much attention, too much attuned to his best friend’s presence. This movie was making everything hyper aware, and his attention flitted between the storyline and side eyeing Taemin who was fixated on the movie. Was it because he found the plot interesting or because it was about two men..?_

_Practically rigid in his spot on the couch, Jimin almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something warm and solid hit the tops of his thighs, heart lurching against his rib cage. Startled eyes flickered down to find quite the sight._

_Taemin’s head was nestled into Jimin’s lap, popcorn bowl wedges between his side and couch so he could lounge and eat at the same time._

_This..had never happened before. Sure, they had more or less cuddled, but this seemed more intimate..and Jimin didn’t know how to react._

_“I always figured your thighs would be great pillows.” Taemin commented between popcorn kernels, dark eyes rolling up to study Jimin’s face above, which was now burning with embarrassment at Taemin’s comment._

_“You figured?” Jimin managed to croak out, attempting to put on the act that he was totally fine with the fact Taemin was pressing atop his groin and praising his thighs. This was fine. Totally fine._

_“Yeah.” Taemin hummed, hand leaving its resting spot on the rim of the popcorn bowl to reach up and playfully pinch at Jimin’s thigh, earning him a small yelp from the younger._

_“Ow! Hey!” Jimin complained, giving the side of Taemin’s Head a flick. The older just laughed, about to reply when both of them heard a breathy groan from the tv screen. Jimin froze, and so did Taemin, both sets of eyes flying to the illuminated screen to find the two main characters of the movie locked in a sensual embrace._

_Oh god. Jimin’s ears were burning with mortification. They make out session on screen soon turned into full blown love making scene, clothes being shed and the two actors falling back into the sheets of the bed. They were touching and caressing and calling eachother’s names._

_The fleeting thought of what it would feel like if Taemin was on top of him like in the movie crossed Jimin’s mind; and a spike of pure heat shot south between his legs._

_Taemin’s Head was still positioned in his lap, turned to watch the screen with widened eyes._

_This wasn’t good. Jimin couldn’t afford to get aroused here of all places, especially when Taemin would feel it considering where he was lying._

_“Ah, H-Hyung-“ Jimin started in a stammer, ready to make the excuse he had to use the restroom to get Taemin up and off his lap. Maybe deal with his current, gradual growing problem in his tight jeans. But before he could get out the rest, Taemin’s Head had turned from the tv to burrow against Jimin’s lower abdomen, a small noise leaving him._

_“I didn’t know there was sex scenes in this movie.” Was mumbled against the ends of Jimin’s sweater. It was sort of cute..and made Jimin forget just what was happening in the dim lights of Taemin’s living room._

_A soft laugh left Jimin, carding gentle fingers through Taemin’s dark waves. “It’s okay. Nothing I’m not unfamiliar with.”_

_The words left Jimin’s mouth before he could stop them, Taemin’s head popping up to peek at Jimin, eyebrows raised._

_“I-I mean not personally familiar, I just..know about it I mean..we aren’t kids..I’ve had the talk..” Jimin mumbled, it was now his turn to be rather embarrassed, body heating up with the hole he was currently digging deeper for himself._

_“Ah, my Jiminie is all grown up.” Taemin practically cooed up at the younger, causing Jimin to poke irritatingly at Taem’s cheek._

_“Yah, hush. Seriously watch the movie.” Jimin grumped, his prior embarrassment conducting his words._

_Taemin only laughed in response, head turning to bury back in Jimin’s sweater, shoulders shaking with his laughter._

_Jimin didn’t find it as funny, lower lip jutting out in a pout as he focused back on the movie where the sex scene was gratefully coming to a close._

_His plan was to ignore Taemin for the rest of the film. But that plan flew directly out the window when he felt lithe fingers creeping along the top of his jeans under his sweater. It was a soft caress, ticklish almost, and it made his heart skyrocket up to get lodged somewhere in his throat. Just what the hell was Taemin doing?_

_The same, sly fingers traveled upward along smooth, warm skin, making Jimin’s abdomen flex in reaction at the feeling. He couldn’t speak, frozen to the spot as Taemin’s touch traced along the ridges and planes of Jimin’s stomach._

_Jesus, please don’t be watching; was Jimin’s first thought, the rush of heat from earlier returning with a spurn of fire._

_Jimin’s lips parted to address Taemin’s antics, but before he could, the fingers the older boy had up Jimin’s sweater were replaced._

_The material was pushed up as a pair of lips attached themselves to the warm skin of Jimin’s lower stomach, suckling and placing featherlight kisses._

_Startled, a distressed, almost strangled sound left Jimin’s throat, warmth coiling in the pits of his stomach as Taemin’s lips explored what bare flesh they could reach._

_Instinctually, Jimin’s fingers threaded through dark locks of Taemin’s hair, leaning fully back against the sofa._

_What the hell was happening? Jimin’s Head was spinning like a damned carousel. One moment they were teasing eachother and the next Taemin’s head was up under Jimin’s sweater as he mouthed along his skin, leaving a hot trail behind him. All doubts and negativity Jimin had about his current crush on Lee Taemin were dissolving into nothing with every kiss Taemin left on his stomach._

_“H-Hyung..” Jimin breathed, soft and somewhat apprehensive, Taemin having shifted to push the sweater farther up, both hands gripping Jimin’s sides as his mouth worked upward._

_“Tell me to stop.” Was whispered against Jimin’s skin, light kisses following those words and those sinful lips of Taemin’s encircled one rosy bud, making Jimin gasp out loud and arch into the sensation._

_The older boy’s lips were gently biting and suckling at one nipple, pulling the prettiest sounds from Jimin’s throat as the younger’s hands flew to the back of Taemin’s neck and head, fingers threading through silky locks as the older mercilessly teased him._

_Jimin couldn’t form a proper sentence even if he wanted to. He knew he most certainly didn’t want Taemin to stop. His jeans were tight with desire and his head was swimming with thoughts of Taemin. His senses heightened and only fixed on the male who’s lips were covering Jimin’s body in kisses and bites._

_“Don’t.” Jimin managed out, Taemin finally hitting a point where the sweater couldn’t be pushed up anymore, shifting to let it fall from his grasp as his gaze met Jimin’s for the first time since this started._

_“Don’t what?” Taemin reiterated, dark gaze steady and practically drilling a hole through Jimin, making the younger gulp as his gaze involuntarily dropped to Taemin’s lips._

_They were a tad swollen and pink from his ministrations to Jimin’s skin and he wanted nothing more than to feel them on his own._

_“Don’t stop.” Jimin whispered, barely recognizing his own voice with how husky it was. But his words were true. He didn’t want Taemin to stop._

_Taemin’s eyes seemed to darken at Jimin’s utterance, silent as he took in the younger’s mussed hair, rosy cheeks and parted lips._

_“God. You’re beautiful.” The words slipped from Taemin before he could get a grasp on them, leaning forward to clasp Jimin’s face between his hands and capturing plumps lips with his own._

_Warmth bloomed between the two, intense and all consuming as their lips slated perfectly together, soft noises emitting from the younger as Taemin’s tongue glided along Jimin’s bottom lip._

_A whiny, needy sound left Jimin as the older nipped and teased at his lips, Taemin’s mouth moving from Jimin’s to ghost across his cheek and jaw, suckling lightly at the skin at the juncture between Jimin’s jaw and neck._

_“Taemin, I..” Jimin started, attempting to get a proper word out as all of his senses tuned into the boy above him. Desire was coursing through Jimin like waves crashing against the rocky shore; wild and unabashed. It was a torrent of passion and lust, and he wanted nothing more than to continue till they were skin against skin._

_Before Jimin could continue, Taemin shifted their position, taking a seated position on the couch and deftly pulling the younger into his lap._

_Jimin practically cried out in absolute bliss at the new position. Jean clad thighs were on other side of Taemin’s hips, and this new embrace did nothing to hide the straining hard on nestled in Taemin’s jeans either. Jimin could feel the outline pressing against the inside of his thigh, and it made his own erection twitch in response._

_God, he was aching and needy, whining again and gently rotating his hips, grinding down on Taemin’s crotch; sending electric tingles up his spine._

_This time Taemin let out a breathy moan, head tilting back against the couch and hands gripping at Jimin’s hips to anchor himself. It was like music to Jimin’s ears, gaze zeroing in on the expanse of throat now visible to him with Taemin’s head angled back._

_Wanting to hear that sound again, Jimin began leisurely circling and moving his hips, rough material of their jeans rubbing together only intensifying the feeling. Lips leaned forward to attach to the smooth column of skin of Taemin’s throat, unmarked and unblemished save for a few beauty moles. Jimin wanted to change that._

_“Jimin.” His name left Taemin’s lips on a throaty groan, fingertips digging into the younger’s hips, and Jimin was sure would leave indents in the morning. Taemin was already so close to tipping over the edge already, having only fantasized having Jimin in his arms like this._

_A small hum left the younger boy, lips suckling and gently nipping at Taemin’s throat, red blooming in trails as he left his mark on the older. The strain in Jimin’s pants was uncomfortable as hell, but the delicious sting everytime their hips rubbed together was more than worth it. Taemin’s own lifted to push up into Jimin’s with every rotate of the younger’s hips. And it was absolute ecstasy._

_“Hyung..~” Jimin whined, lips finding Taemin’s again in a needy kiss, feeling Taem’s hands move up to start tugging at his sweater again._

_Jimin’s Head was filled with heady desire and the need to feel Taemin’s skin against his own, but something in the back of his mind started to give off a red light. As much as he wanted this, Jimin had never been with someone intimately. As embarrassing as it was to be twenty two and still a virgin, that was his current standing. He was nervous, anxious. It was an unknown concept to him outside of the man-woman type of sex and he was sure it was a tad different for two men. Sure, he’d seen clips of porn here and here, but Jimin had always been too shy to continue watching it._

_It scared him. He knew of course that Taemin would be the gentlest and most caring person, but Jimin wasn’t sure he was ready to go all the way._

_“Wait, Taemin..I-“ Jimin stammered, pulling his lips from Taemin’s to address the other boy. It was hard to with those fingers skimming up his back._

_“Taemin-“ Jimin said a little more urgently, finally catching his attention, to which the older boy instantly paused in his ministrations, lust clouded gaze becoming alert and filling with concern._

_“Jimin? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m so sorry-“_

_If Jimin’s heart could melt any more for the man in front of him, he’d be a puddle of goo. Taemin was already shifting to let Jimin slide off his lap, but the younger boy stopped him with a hand to the chest._

_“Hyung, Stop.” A small, breathless laugh followed the words. “You didn’t hurt me. Trust me. I want this and I want you.” Jimin replied, making sure to search Taemin’s gaze as he spoke, so the other knew just how much he meant that._

_Taemin gradually relaxed, allowing his hands to settle lightly back on Jimin’s hips. “Then what’s wrong?”_

_“I’m not..I never..” Jimin trailed, embarrassment flooding his cheeks as realization flooded Taemin’s eyes._

_Jimin was mortified. He wasn’t sure if Taemin had experience, but the way he could strum Jimin like his favorite violin was proof enough he wasn’t lost in the aspect of pleasuring another._

_“Jimin. It’s okay.” Taemin murmured, fingers gently caressing up and down the boy’s back in a form of silent comfort. “We don’t have to go all the way tonight.”_

_Those words somehow made Jimin relax, a weight previously on his chest slipping away. He knew Taemin was understanding. Honestly, Taemin was too perfect. Which is why Jimin knew he’s give in tonight if they had continued at the pace they were._

_“Um..” Jimin muttered, his still very prominent hard on becoming uncomfortable now that the spark of lust had ebbed away. He could still feel Taemin’s pressing against him, and he felt bad leaving the both of them sexually frustrated and unfulfilled._

_“You know I can get you off without having to enter you in any way.” Taemin suddenly spoke, gaze sparking with mirth up at Jimin as the younger become flustered, ears turning cherry red._

_“...How?” Jimin’s question was small in tone. It was true, he was really only aware of the basics. And maybe blowjobs, but he’d never received or given one._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_Jimin’s response was immediate, nodding his head eagerly as Taemin gently shifted. He was even more curious Taemin knew so much about this. And then a spark of jealousy hit at the thought of him being with anyone else like this besides Jimin._

_“Relax for me, okay?” Taemin whispered, hand easing around from Jimin’s back to settle at the zipper of the younger’s jeans, easily popping the button open and slowly dragging the zipper down._

_Some of the tightness around Jimin’s groin eased, nibbling at his lower lip in slightly anxiousness and anticipation, watching as Taemin’s hand peeled back the flaps of Jimin’s jeans and the waistband of his boxers._

_Jimin groaned, relief coursing through his frame as he sprung free from his confines, cold air hitting the heated flesh of his swollen head and making him twitch._

_A soft breath sounds below him, eyes peeking open to see Taemin studying his hardened member with fascination._

_“How are you even pretty down here?” Taemin questioned, hand going to grasp Jimin in his palm and making the younger squirm and whine low in the back of his throat._

_“I-“ Jimin replied, muffling the noises leaving him against Taemin’s shoulder._

_The older was stroking and working him with such an expert touch Jimin was sure he’d come undone in minutes. Moving from his base to circling his head, gently squeezing and swiping his thumb over the slit._

_Jimin was a shivering, moaning mess, pushing further into Taemin’s grip as pleasure began to build in his lower abdomen, coiled tight like a snake waiting to strike._

_“Taemin-ah, right there.” Jimin simpered, head moving from Taemin’s shoulder to start placing kisses into the crook of his neck, lips finding Taemin’s ear lobe and gently biting._

_Taemin made a soft noise in return, wrist twisting and strokes becoming faster, knowing Jimin was reaching his breaking point._

_“Tell me what you want, Jimin.” Taemin murmured, making sure to squeeze at the younger’s base as he spoke, feeling Jimin arch atop him._

_“I..I want you..” Jimin started, waves of pleasure beginning to take over, hips grinding down onto Taemin’s._

_“Want what, baby? You have to use your words.” Taemin urged, tone a soft coo as Jimin began to become undone before him._

_“I want you to make me come.” Jimin’s tone was wheedling and light, practically fucking himself into Taemin’s hand at this point._

_A small grin curved Taemin’s lips. He might’ve been hard as a rock, and hot with desire but seeing Jimin unravel like the finest silk was more than enough for him._

_Jimin was stunning like this; pupils blown, cheeks rosy, lips parted and panting. Taemin was sure he could reach his orgasm just by watching the other boy come apart._

_“Good boy.” Taemin murmured, feeling Jimin tense atop him as the younger’s climax finally hit, burying his face in Taemin’s shoulder as he cried out the older’s name._

_Taemin felt warmth cover his fingers and hand, Jimin twitching uncontrollably in his grasp as he rode out wave after wave of his orgasm, strings of white painting Taemin’s lower stomach and Jimin’s as well._

_Jimin looked wrecked. Fucked out, and Taemin had barely touched him. He wondered just how he’d look once Taemin was inside of him. It was so damn attractive and his own climax was not far behind._

_“Jimin..” Taemin breathed, gently stroking along Jimin’s softening member with an idle touch. The younger whined, now over sensitive and squirming slightly. “Move your hips.”_

_The younger was still in a haze of desire and pleasure, his entire body light and floating along the last remnants of his orgasm. But he heard Taemin loud and clear, and his own state did nothing to diminish the straining bulge still sitting snugly under him._

_And so he did, experimentally at first, making sure to rub himself against Taemin in a way that made the older’s head tilt back once more, throaty groan leaving him._

_“Fuck, right there. Don’t stop.” Taemin pleaded, hips lifting to grind against Jimin’s as soft pants left him. “I’m so close.”_

_Desire creeped it’s way back into Jimin’s system seeing Taemin like this, black hair mussed and falling in his eyes, plush lips parted and quietly chanting Jimin’s name._

_Jimin circled and rotated his hips against Taemin’s, leaning in to capture the older’s lips with his own, nipping and biting, softly whispering against Taem’s lips._

_“I want you so bad, Taemin-ah. One day I’m gonna have you inside me, behind me, on top of me.” Another swivel of his hips. “Fucking me so good.” Jimin purred, tugging Taemin’s bottom lip between his teeth as the older’s eyes rolled up into his head._

_“Oh my god, Jimin.” Was gritted out, Taemin tensing as Jimin’s words brought on a plethora of different images. Jimin moaning his name, Jimin naked and sprawled out just for him, Jimin clutching the bedsheets and keening Taemin’s name as the other took him from behind._

_Taemin shattered below Jimin, a soft, guttural utterance of Jimin’s name leaving him as he came, releasing into the confines of his own jeans as a tidal wave of ecstasy hit him._

_The only sounds in the room was the background music of the movie - whose credits were now rolling, and the mingled pants of both boys, skin now slick with sweat and covered in Jimin’s earlier release._

_Jimin’s eyes met Taemin’s for the first time since they both came, noting the blissed out look in the other’s eyes and the way his eyes went half lidded as he drank in Jimin’s image. It made him feel good. And he hoped he was the only one Taemin looked at like this._

_“I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile.” Taemin finally spoke, tugging Jimin down to place a chaste kiss on his lips, making a whole different warmth bloom in his chest._

_“Really..? I thought I was the only one.” Jimin replied, tone just a tad shy. He would’ve never guessed Taemin felt this way. The older boy was..not always the easiest to read._

_“If I had known you felt the same I would’ve had you moaning on top of me way before this.” Taemin teased, flustering the poor boy once again; who in turn playfully smacked at Taemin’s shoulder._

_Jimin was feeling euphoria. From their recent activities and the fact his best friend who’s he’s sure he’s been in love with for months now liked him back._

_“Where do we go from here..?” Jimin quietly questioned, feeling Taemin tucking Jimin back into his pants._

_“Now we go get cleaned up and we enjoy the rest of our night.” Taemin replies, gently sliding Jimin off his lap and standing to stretch._

_“Cmon.” A hand outstretched for the younger, which Jimin took without hesitance, a wide smile on lush lips._

_He had no idea that him taking Taemin’s hand that night would be like signing a contract with the devil._

__

A devil he was all too eager to climb into bed with if their current situation was anything to go by. Over the last couple weeks they had danced around eachother in a sexually charged tango. Teasing and provoking until the other was begging for some sort of relief. It never went all the way. Taemin respected the fact Jimin wasn’t ready, but he knew how to pleasure him in ways Jimin wasn’t even aware. He also taught Jimin things he enjoyed. And that was fine for the both of them. They were best friends and lovers. 

So really, Jimin couldn’t say he was surprised that he was currently pressed into the corner of his father’s confession box, labored pants coming from his lips as Taemin’s hand worked him mercilessly through his dress slacks. He was leaving marks all over Jimin’s throat, marks he’d have to cover up for Sunday family dinner tonight. 

“I couldn’t wait to touch you.” Taemin purred, hand moving to plunge into the front of Jimin’s pants to start jerking him off. 

Jimin gasped, palm flying out to brace against the sliding door to the confession window which was currently closed. 

“Really?” Jimin squeaked out, gritting his teeth to keep a moan in. “And you thought my dad’s church was the best place?” 

“We can’t sin if god’s watching, right?” Taemin quipped, licking a strip up Jimin’s neck. 

Jimin wanted to scream. 

“That’s not how it works, Hyung.” He replied in amusement, arching into the older. 

“You sure? I don’t remember anything against it in the Bible.” Was Taemin’s muffled reply, too busy working his way down to the open collar of Jimin’s dress shirt where even more skin was exposed for him to mark. 

“You’ve never even read the Bible!” Jimin complained through hitched breaths, pleasure coursing through him with every touch and kiss from Taemin. 

“I read the Wikipedia version.” Taemin’s thumb was currently swiping over the top of Jimin’s member and he was seeing stars, too caught up to reply at first. 

“Oh my god, Hyung-“ His words were cut off by the rustling of something on the other side of the confession booth. 

The door to the other side of the booth opening and then closing. 

Jimin’s face drained of all color whilst Taemin’s brows both rose, the two of them frozen in the middle of their actions like two deer in headlights. 

“I know this is so sudden, but I heard a voice from inside so I figured the pastor or a priest is inside to listen to someone’s confession. I desperately need your help.” 

It was an older man’s voice, one Jimin didn’t recognize. And it was safe to say he was in full panic mode. They were going to get caught. This man was going to realize something weird was going on, and found the two of them half undressed and all over eachother like two horny teens. 

What the hell did they do? Stay silent? Try to sneak out? They couldn’t step in as a priest they most certainly weren’t certified! 

Jimin’s eyes flew to Taemin’s; who was surprisingly more calm looking than Jimin was. Their eyes met briefly, question swimming in Jimin’s before the curve of Taemin’s lips appeared. 

Oh no. Jimin knew that little sly grin. He’d gotten adapted to being able to read some of Taemin’s body language, and this one meant trouble. 

‘Do not fucking do it.’ Was the message Jimin was currently burning into Taemin’s forehead with his eyes, but of course the older boy dismissed it, clearing his throat. 

“Ah, yes. I am indeed not the pastor but I am a priest who is stepping in and is equipped to guide you and absolve you of any sins.” Taemin’s voice was smooth and polite. 

Jimin couldn’t even react, mouth hanging open as the man begin to speak on whatever the hell was bothering him so badly. 

Taemin? Able to absolve anyone? That was ironic considering he said that with full confidence while his hand was still wrapped around Jimin’s dick. 

And to make matters worse, Taemin began working Jimin all over again, making the younger slap a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. 

This asshole. Jimin was repeatedly asking himself why he was even in love with this man. 

“Ah, so you have a gambling and drinking problem, lost all your family’s money and lied to your wife about it?” Taemin inquired innocently, gaze never leaving Jimin’s as he worked the younger into a pleasurable build up. 

“My, that is quite a steep one. But god always forgives, and will guide you onto the right….”

Taemin’s fingers were now massaging Jimin’s swollen head, making his hips arch and his head tilt back with the tiniest of gasps. 

“...path.” 

Taemin was enjoying himself far too much and Jimin promised to cut him off of any sexual play for a whole week after this. 

“Nothing is unforgivable in his eyes, all you have to do is let go.” Taemin continued, dark eyes focused so intently on Jimin he was about to come apart at the seams. 

“Will you let go for me?” 

The question was posed at the man confessing, but Jimin knew what Taemin meant. He was asking him permission. 

Jimin gave a small nod, heart sky rocketing into his throat as Taemin released his member from his grasp, raising that same hand to Jimin’s lips. 

“Suck.” It was spoken so low only Jimin caught it over the man on the other end going on and on about his life problems. 

Jimin had to stop his eyes from rolling back in his head. He absolutely loved when Taemin got assertive. 

The younger parted his lips with zero hesitance, allowing them to wrap snugly around Taemin’s fingers. He allowed his eyes to flutter up to meet Taemin’s, and the sight he found made the lust in his lower abdomen coil tighter than ever before. 

The older boy’s eyes were glassed over and dark, fixated on the way Jimin’s lips molded to his fingers. Taemin’s own lips were parted slightly, chest rising and falling with quiet pants. Jimin had never gone down on Taemin before, and he knew the other was picturing the way Jimin’s lips would look wrapped around something else. 

Jimin gave an an appreciative suck, tongue swirling around Taemin’s digits and pulling a groan from the older. 

“Is everything okay in there?” Came from the other side of the confession booth and Jimin and Taemin froze. 

“Just a small cold is all.” Taemin managed out with a clear of his throat, Jimin suckling and nipping at his fingers in between his words. 

“So as I was saying..” the man continued, and Taemin completely zoned out, satisfied with how wet Jimin had made his fingers and gently tugging them from his mouth with a soft ‘pop’. 

“Your pants, I want them down.” Taemin had leaned in to whisper in Jimin’s ear, already going to his fly and tugging the zipper completely down. 

Jimin gave an eager nod, wiggling around in the small space they had until Taemin had his pants on the floor, underwear following not long after. The cold air hitting his most sensitive parts made Jimin shiver, Taemin situating himself between the younger’s legs. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” 

The words made Jimin pause momentarily. Was he sure? Was he ready to go all the way with Taemin finally? And In a confession booth no less. 

“Yes.” The word came out just enough that Taemin could hear, and before Jimin could even think about it. 

Taemin replied back by nipping gently at the other’s lower lip, pulling back to wet the previous fingers that were in Jimin’s mouth with his own saliva. He was almost cursing he hadn’t thought to bring lube to church, but alas not everything could be planned. 

“I need you to relax for me, baby.” Taemin whispered, hand snaking down between Jimin’s legs to find the rim of his entrance. 

The younger instantly tensed, and Taemin gently massaged around the area, quietly whispering encouraging words to the younger boy. 

“Relax, baby boy. Let me in.” 

Biting at his lip, Jimin shivered at the words, hips lifting in response. 

And then he felt it, Taemin’s fingers slipping slowly into him, a gentle ease that was foreign yet not unwelcoming. Taemin was so focused on getting Jimin accustomed to being entered he forgot about the guy on the other side. 

“Hello? Are you listening?” 

Shit. Taemin wished he’d just leave already so he could fuck Jimin’s brains out without worrying how loud he was. 

“Yes of course. Continue on.” Taemin quickly replied, fingers sinking deeper into Jimin’s warmth and pulling a small noise from him. He had to find the younger’s sweet spot before he became uncomfortable. 

“One second, baby. I’m gonna make you feel good right about-“ Taemin started, fingers crooking a certain way inside Jimin and brushing against a bundle of nerves the other boy wasn’t even aware of. 

“-now.” Jimin was seeing white hot stars, a sharp gasp being pulled from his chest as Taemin’s touch caressed along that spot inside him once more. 

Oh. This was good. Delicious, head tilting back and fighting the need to be vocal as Taemin found a rhythm and angle, fingers pumping in and out of Jimin in sure strokes. 

Jimin was exceptional. Blonde hair all over the place, legs spread on either side of Taemin’s hips, lips plump and parted in a pant. 

“Anyhow thank you for listening. Is there any advice I should take?” The man spoke, cutting through Taemin’s thoughts, annoyance edging on the outskirts of his lust addled mind. 

“Tell your wife the truth is the best way to clean your name. And now I think you should be on your way.” Taemin rushed out, hoping the man took the hint. 

The two exchanged simple words before the man thanked him and Taemin listened as he finally left. 

Good. 

The fingers inside Jimin began a faster, more fervent pace, wanting to stretch the boy nice and wide for him. He didn’t want to hurt Jimin. Never would he want that. 

“Hyung.” Jimin breathed, keeping himself upright as spark after spark of pleasure coursed through his body. This was better than anything they’ve done so far. And he wanted more. 

“I want you in me.” Jimin borderline pleaded, hoping Taemin acquiesced to his begging and gave him what he wanted. 

Those five words were almost enough to tip Taemin over the edge, a soft groan leaving him as he slowly slipped his fingers free from Jimin, noting just how ready the other was for him. 

He never expected their first time to be in a church. But life was fickle and he wasn’t complaining. 

Leaning forward, Taemin brushed a kiss along swollen lips, hands fiding his own button and zipper, yanking it down and freeing himself from its confines. 

He was sensitive and already pre-leaking, twitching in anticipation at the thought of sheathing himself inside Jimin, having those legs clinging to his hips. 

Jimin parted his legs even wider, aching into Taemin with silent need. He wanted this so bad, hoping Taemin understood. 

Which he must’ve understood, guiding himself between Jimin’s legs and probing carefully at his entrance. 

Taemin felt Jimin tense once more. He knew he was nervous, so he leaned in, peppering kisses along the younger’s jaw and gently whispering sweet nothings. 

With Taemin’s sweet words at his ear, Jimin didn’t even feel the older boy sheath himself inside him until he was filled, a sharp, startled gasp leaving his lips. 

“Jimin.” His name was uttered on a soft groan from the other, hips meeting thighs as Taemin slipped himself inch by inch into the other boy. 

This was a whole new sensation. Jimin felt complete. Filled, head tilting back as Taemin gave an experimental push forward, rocking his hips into Jimin and sending pure sparks of ecstasy up his spine. 

“Oh my god, Taemin.” Jimin hissed, gripping at Taemin’s back as he started a shallow rhythm, legs coiled around Taem’s hips as he fucked into him. 

Jimin was being stretched nice and full, lips parted and panting softly as Taemin began to move deeper with each stroke, swollen tip finally, finally brushing against his prostate and Jimin _keened._

“Taemin, fuck, Taemin right there, please don’t stop.” Jimin cried, hands having moved up to tangle in the older’s black hair, now damp with sweat. He knew he was being louder than he should. But Jimin didn’t care. He only cared about how good he was making him feel. 

Taemin’s fingers were gripping Jimin’s thighs so tight he knew there would be indents by the time they were done.

Each thrust brought the younger closer to his tipping point, pleasure thumping wildly in his lower abdomen, head bumping lightly into the wall behind him every time Taemin pushed forward. Jimin’s face was buried In Taemin’s shoulder, muffling his cries and simpers into the other’s clothed frame. 

Taemin wasn’t doing any better, soft, breathy moans leaving his own lips as took Jimin with sure, firm movements, hips snapping into the other and rotating with just enough of an angle it hit the younger’s sweet spot every time. 

This was better than anything Jimin could’ve imagined. Better than what he could ever do. Jerking off was nice, and he could never get the right angle in fingering himself; so this..this was pure heaven. 

“You feel so fucking amazing.” Was whispered into Jimin’s ear, teeth grazing his lobe and making him hitch. A spark of desire, legs tightening around Taemin.

“I couldn’t wait to be inside you, you know. Having you moan like this for me.” Taemin continued, and Jimin hated how delicious the other’s voice was. 

“Keep going, I’m so close.” Jimin pleaded through quiet whimpers, hardened cock between his legs heavy and ready to burst. 

“I didn’t expect our first time to be in a confession booth, but I promise next time I’ll take you properly. Between silk sheets, your body fully naked for me and I’ll worship every inch until you’re a shivering, whining mess.” Taemin practically purred, tongue flicking out to lick along the shell of Jimin’s ear at the same time he gave a particularly rough thrust. 

His words and him hitting Jimin’s bundle of nerves, it was enough to finally make the younger come on a sharp cry of Taemin’s name. 

Jimin felt his member emptying between the two of them, splattering ropes of white on both their lower stomachs, wave after wave of pleasure crashing into him like water against a shore. Jimin was seeing stars, hot white light as he climaxed and he was sure this was what it felt like to ascend to the heavens. 

He had tightened around Taemin as he came, forcing the other into his own orgasm as Jimin practically squeezed himself around the older’s cock. A quiet noise between a grunt and a throaty moan left Taemin as he gave a couple more thrusts into a now sensitive Jimin, orgasm spilling over and emptying into the younger boy. 

“Oh fuck, Jimin.” He gasped, stilling as he rode out each round of his climax until there was none left, after shocks sending tingles along his skin and making him freeze complete up.

The only sound between the two were the soft pants as they tried to catch their breaths, skin slick with sweat and still pressed together. 

Jimin’s heart was pounding and somewhere in his throat, eyes finally lifting to meet Taemin’s and what he saw made his entire body flush. 

Adoration. Warmth. Happiness. The way Taemin looked at him made him feel like the only boy in the world. And right there Jimin knew he was. For Taemin, he was. 

“That was..” Jimin started softly, Taemin letting his legs slide from around his hips and slipping himself free from the other. Jimin noticed how sore his legs were and knew the next morning he’d have trouble walking. 

“Mind blowing? Spectacular? Extraordinary?” Taemin finished his sentence, eyebrows playfully wiggling as he tucked himself back into his pants before carefully and gently helping Jimin put his underwear and pants back on. 

Jimin couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed in his chest. Taemin always did this after they messed around. Took care of him, handled Jimin like he was fine china. He wasn’t just a hookup for Taemin. Jimin briefly wondered as he studied the mussed black locks atop Taemin’s head if he knew just how good and whole he was; or if it just came naturally. 

“Can I say something?” Taemin murmured once the both of them were as decent as they could be. 

Jimin’s heart stopped beating and he felt like he stopped breathing as well. Those words were making him nervous as hell and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear what Taemin had to say or not. 

“Um..Sure..” Jimin trailed, biting his lip as Taemin drew closer, hands finding Jimin’s hips. 

“I figured since we’re already in a house of god in a confession booth, I’d do this now. It seemed appropriate.” Tone wry, Jimin couldn’t help but laugh, swatting at Taemin’s chest. 

“Gee, Hyung. Out with it already.” 

“Okay. I love you, Park Jimin.”

The world seemed to stop once against as Jimin openly gaped at Taemin - who in turn had the most determined look, eyes so serious; Jimin had never seen them like this before. 

Taemin loved him?

Lee Taemin loved..him?

“I…” Jimin started..

“You don’t have to say it back..” Taemin murmured, eyes not meeting Jimin’s. 

“Shut up, Hyung don’t be stupid. I love you too. For like months.” The words came out of Jimin’s mouth before he could stop them. But they felt right being out in the open now. Knowing Taemin felt the same. 

“You do?” Taemin replies, brows arching in surprise before his eyes lit up a moment later, grasping Jimin’s face between both his hands. 

“God, I love you, Park Jimin. It feels so good saying that.” Taemin whispered against Jimin’s lips. “I never wanna quit saying it.” 

“Then don’t.” Jimin whispered back, leaning up brush his lips once against Taemin’s. “Now take me home so we can clean up.” 

“Sir yes sir.” Taemin chuckled, peeking out of the booth to make sure it’s clear before tugging Jimin out behind him. 

Jimin let himself be led out into the warmth of the sunlight, noting how Taemin laced their fingers together in broad daylight. It felt right. It felt complete. Sure, his parents still didn’t know he liked to kiss boys. Well one boy. But Jimin would get to that another day. For now..he’d focus on loving one Lee Taemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Me on my jitaem bullshit again I can’t help it I love their friendship so much :( hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
